


Operation Sweetchi

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Demon AU, Fluff, M/M, diner date...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi go out for milkshakes, but little does Shuichi know that this one date is a small part of a much bigger plan...





	Operation Sweetchi

**Author's Note:**

> gfgfhg I don't really like this fic but I think that's only bcos i've been really kickin myself about it. sowwy. also sorry its so short :( I just kinda wanted to get somethin out yknow? i hope.. you like this, at least even a little bit!!!

"Isn't it kinda jarring that you- a scary and powerful demon- were easily swayed by a milkshake?"

"I wasn't easily swayed."

"Oooh don't even lie! You tootally were, I could see it in your eyes that you were trying to play it cool nishishi!~"

The demon rolled his eyes as he sucked down the rest of his strawberry milkshake, so what if he agreed quickly? Was he not allowed to enjoy human treats sometimes? Kokichi sat in front of him with a smug grin on his face, as if he had the demon all figured out; cheek resting on his hands and the arrogant tapping of fingers to go with it. How gross, how rude! As if a mere _human_ could understand the inner workings of his demonic mind.

So Shuichi snatched Kokichi's glass and downed what was left of the chocolate milkshake.

Perfect, how unpredictable! That'll show him for sure! And well, it did ...sorta. For a split second,Kokichi's face was strewn with shocked distress but quickly bounced back to an even more smug face.

"Hark! Thou hast been defeated, fouleth beast! Thyne foolish actions hast given away yourst truest intentions!"

"What the hell are you _ saying_?"

"Duh, it's demon speak."

"The mere implication of that is a baseball bat to my pride."

"Good. Aaaanywaaaay!~ This date was an experiment and you've completed it perfectly my little lab rat, I knew you could do it!"

Experiment? Lab rat? What was he talking about? (And why did the silly lab rat nickname warm his heart?) Kokichi carried on with glee that rivaled a child opening a gift as he stabbed an accusatory finger across the table,

"I found your weakness! Now, now before you get all 'huwaaa~ I don't haaaaave any weaknesses Koookeeecheeee' hear me out,"

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yes you do, shut up."

Kokichi sat up and cleared his throat, eyeing up the way the demon fell back into his seat with a hiss like an angry child. Finally it was all coming together! A way to manipulate this demon, a way so good and so _ sweet _ that even when he reveals this truth to the spirit he won't be able to resist it!

...probably.

Honestly this whole thing was probably way more trouble than it was worth, but then again messing with his Shuichi in any way or form is always worth the effort. Every reaction of his is wonderful, even if they're predictable sometimes. Truly he was lucky to have such an interesting specimen at his fingertips! Said specimen huffed grumpily from across the table and prodded at the two glasses in front of him,

"Well? Spit it out already Kokichi."

He giggled and pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket, adorned with diagrams drawn with the artistic style and grace of a 3rd-grader.

"Behold! my cunning plan: Operation Sweetchi!"

...and so Kokichi explained his experiment, based on the hypothesis that demons most likely preferred sweet things over salty "because yknow, summoning circles or whatever," and that Shuichi _ really _ preferred sweet things over pretty much any other human food. (Supported by the fact that he has a full box of strawberry pocky on him at all times and no, Kokichi hasn’t been able to snag ANY from him, greedy bastard) He'd set up different snacks for Shuichi to take around the house and found that the only ones he’d eat were the sweet ones, Kokichi’s secret candy stash dwindled day by day from what he could only assume was “candy gerblins” as Shuichi had denied all involvement, and finally this little date was the cherry on top! Okay, maybe it was kinda a weak argument, but Shuichi is looking quite guilty so he'll call it a win.

"... Your weakness is sweets! They're irresistible to you, aren't they! That's why you kept refusing to hang out today until I mentioned milkshakes, isn't it?"

"That's a bold assumption, I was just busy."

"Oh _ really _ ? Well then how come you'd only eat the sweet snacks I left out? How come you'd eat _ all _of them? You don't even need to eat! So just admit it my beloved, you've lost and your secret is out!"

The demon finally made eye contact with him and sent him a nasty look,

"Fine. you've figured out my secret, but I can't let you live with that knowledge my dear Kichi..."

"Oh? Can you be swayed?"

Shuichi licked his lips and let his eyes roam over the desserts menu, quickly making his choice and pointing at several items.

"Eh? There's like four things there! I'm not buying all that."

"Well I _ could _just curse you."

Kokichi groaned and beckoned a waiter to come near.

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't believe you ate all of that and didn't even let me have a nibble! you're far too cruel Shumai..."  
"Well you better come kiss my lips quick before I lick this frosting off then~"
> 
> The two shared a quick kiss before continuing on their way.


End file.
